


Выкинь из головы

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Ты мне предлагаешь поискать мужика на помойке?





	

— И всё-таки, — Наташа побарабанила по столу длинными красными ногтями, отставляя пустой бокал, — шутки про то, что нужно ходить выбрасывать мусор при полном параде, не такие уж и шутки.

Кейт, одним глотком допив виски, незаметно спрятала свои руки с облупленным маникюром под стол. Она знала — сейчас начнётся долгая и вдохновенная лекция из цикла «Как перестать думать о Бартоне и начать жить».

— Тебе нужно бросить все эти мысли о Клинте, — уверенно начала Наташа. — И с кем-нибудь познакомиться.

Началось.

— Когда я буду выбрасывать мусор?

— Да хотя бы. Нет, ты не смейся, подожди!

— Ты мне предлагаешь поискать мужика на помойке?

— Иногда неплохие попадаются. 

Кейт покосилась на бутылку виски. Бутылка виски сказала Кейт, что с бомжами она ещё никогда не встречалась. Хотя, наверное, Клинта Бартона иногда можно было принять за бомжа, но пить они с Наташей, кажется, несколько часов назад сели именно потому, что Клинт не встречался с Кейт.

— Ты гонишь, — попыталась возразить Кейт.

— Нет. Ты думаешь, как мы с Мэттом познакомились?

— Разве не в адвокатской конторе?!

— Нет. Пошла я как-то выбрасывать мусор, заглянула в контейнер — а там мужик. Пожалела, принесла домой, отмыла. Оказалось, Сорвиголова. Судьба может ждать где угодно, от неё не убежать.

Кейт с надеждой посмотрела на Наташу. Очень внимательно.

Наташа не шутила. 

— Давай попробуем, — предложила она. — Хуже Бартона в твоей жизни уже ничего не случится. Его нужно выкинуть из головы любым способом.

С этим сложно было спорить, и Кейт немедленно взялась за непочатую бутылочку виски.

***

Через час Кейт торжественно и смело вышагивала к мусорке на двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках, в коротком платье и с вечерним макияжем. В мусорном мешке весело звенели бутылки из-под виски.

Кейт Бишоп считала, что абсолютно готова к встрече со своей судьбой.

Кейт Бишоп снова ошибалась.

Крышку контейнера она откинула с надеждой. Не на респектабельного, слегка побитого адвоката, так хоть на то, что можно будет честно сказать: «Фуфло твои методы, Наташа».

— Вот чёрт, — произнесла Кейт, чувствуя, как умирает надежда.

— Кейт?

— Клинт?

— Всё очень плохо, — пробормотал Бартон, утирая кровь под носом и приподнимаясь на локтях над горой мусора.

«Очень», — обречённо подумала Кейт, оставляя мешок с бутылками у контейнера и стаскивая туфли. — «Вот и попробуй выкинуть Бартона из головы любым способом, когда его уже кто-то откуда-то выкинул вполне традиционным».


End file.
